Oliver's Newest Romance?
by RoseFairy2005
Summary: My first story...another Oliver Wood romance. They have no idea who the other one is. The girl is an original charcter. Rated PG for some small content.
1. Disclaimer

July 20, 2003  
  
Okay, I have added the two most recent chapters to comfort a few of my boring and upsetting thoughts/days. Please note I am trying to make it more interesting and will try to make it less mushy. I had a tendency to do that huh. ( I may or may not update more. I need a few more reviews to boost my self-esteem.  
  
I have been working on the names and all, but I will not change the ones that are already in there. I chose those names for a certain reason. It is only significant to me so don't try to figure it out.  
  
Again, when you are review please no nasty flames. For a definition of "nasty flames" please view the reviews I already have and you will see one there. I hope you enjoy the story. I will try to come up with some better ideas to put in here.  
  
December 10, 2002  
  
Just to let everyone know when I get up to five or more reviews I will put up another few chapters. Writing seems to come and then go as quick as lightening when it comes to me. I will post any changes or whatever on this page.  
  
I would appreicate the reviews as much as the next person. This is my first story and I don't really want it as butchered as it already is. If some of the characters seem a little undeveloped or like they are the snob just wait because it does change. I am not making fun of suicidal people because at one point I was one. I have put it in my story to make it more noticeable to people. A lot of people out there do not realize how serious a topic suicide is.  
  
Enough of the rambling. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Any of the characters in this that you have not heard of in the books by JK Rowling are my original characters. The worlds and words of Harry Potter are all copyrighted to JK Rowling as well. I am not receiving any money by the following story. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

In the year two thousand two, a boy of only seventeen, named Oliver began his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oliver was born on March 23, 1985. He had a nice family that loved and supports him. His little sister was sad that he had to once again leave for school. On September 1 his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, and Sabrina took him to the train at platform 9 ¾. With him was his pet owl, Mozart. Mozart was like the postman. He would deliver and receive mail for Oliver.  
  
Has he said good-bye to Sabrina he noticed a girl who looked like she was a fifth or sixth year. This girl caught his eye and he looked as if her beauty transfixed him.  
  
"Ollie." Said Sabrina. "Oliver. Can I get a huggy before you go?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure," said Oliver. "I'll miss you." And he said one last good-bye.  
  
On the train he was in a compartment with his friends, Sean, Chris, and Andrew. They had their trunks and bags stored in corners and racks. A minute later the train blew its whistle and Oliver could see Sabrina running to keep up with the train as it left the station.  
  
As soon as the station was out of site he asked his friends, "Did you guys see that girl on the platform? She doesn't look like anyone we know."  
  
"No. What did she look like?" replied Andrew.  
  
"Like every other girl Oliver looks at. Did she look like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White this time?" said Chris in an annoyed voice.  
  
"She looked mysterious. Smart but mysterious."  
  
For most of the ride to school she was the topic of conversation. As it started to get dark they had a visit from Marcus Flint.  
  
"Ready to lose the cup this year again, Wood?" he said as his friends pulled into view. Marcus was a sixth year from Slytherin and the Quidditch house captain.  
  
Just when Oliver was about to reply Sean asked "Marcus, did you file your teeth over the summer?"  
  
At this Sean and his friends laughed. Marcus seemed to be mad at this remark and left the compartment. The four boys laughed for a few more minutes about everything that Marcus has done to them and everything they had ever wanted to do to him. Although they wanted to hurt him in one form or another they never did. Oliver and Sean were never ones to start anything. Chris and Andrew had a different view. "If they start it then we should finish it" they always said. After that they changed into their robes and were ready for the horse ride to the school.  
  
As they got off the train Oliver hit Sean a couple times in the arm. "There she is. Look the one with the light brown hair. The one smiling."  
  
"Wow. Oliver, she is hot! Hey guys look at Oliver's dame."  
  
"Oh my god!" they said together, "Damn Oliver. And you know nothing about her. Go say hi, or something."  
  
"No way. I would totally blow it. I think I'll wait a while. Besides I don't even know her name."  
  
When they got to the castle they sat through the normal routine with the first years. As the sorting was finishing Oliver and his friends started talking about the girl. Further down the table the same girl was talking to her friends, Lindsay, Jess, and Allison.  
  
"I saw that guy I was telling you about. He is so cute. I wonder what his name is." She said.  
  
"Anndi why don't you find someone that knows him. Ask one of his friends." Allison replied.  
  
Anndi was a fifth year. She was top in her class and was going to take higher classes that year. She had light brown hair to go with her mysterious hazel green eyes. Along with being mysterious and smart she was also quiet in a flirty way, and had all the qualities of a great girl.  
  
Neither of them knew they were in the same house, Gryffindor, or would have classes together that year. Through the feast they talked to their friends about each other and made up different stories about what the other one could be like.  
  
"Prefects please take the first years to the dormitories and have a wonderful term here at Hogwarts," a familiar voice rang out among the hundreds of students. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and a good person. Everyone enjoyed his sense of humor.  
  
Oliver and his friends walked up to the Gryffindor tower to their dorm room taking the shortest route there was to get there before the first years. Anndi and her friends took the long way so they could talk without a lot of people ease dropping. That night marked the first of many wonderful nights that term at Hogwarts. 


	3. New Classes

When they awoke the following morning Oliver and his friends were talking about what they would do to be "remembered" that year. As Anndi was getting ready for breakfast she received an owl from Professor McGonagall saying that she was needed in the Transfiguration room before breakfast.  
  
Anndi showed the letter to Lindsay and Jess while Allison was in the bathroom. Allison had a tendency to tell everybody everything and did not want her to blow it out of proportion.  
  
"You said that Professor McGonagall sent it to you this morning?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I have no idea why."  
  
"Well I guess all you can do is go and find out what she wants. We'll be in the great hall," said Jess reassuringly.  
  
The four of them walked off toward the great hall and then took their separate ways. When Anndi reached Professor McGonagall's room she was very nervous and wished that her friends had come with her. As she walked in Professor McGonagall seemed to be calm and looked happy.  
  
"Come sit down Ms. Shawcroft." She said in a monotonous voice. "I know you are wondering why I have called for you."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me if you are ready to begin your classes as a sixth year since you are above and beyond the rest of your class."  
  
"I have studied and think that I will be able to do it. But if I can't can I go back to the fifth year classes?"  
  
"Of course, but I hope you will try your hardest to stay with these classes. I think that you can do it very well. Here is your new schedule. Now go to the great hall for breakfast."  
  
Anndi got to the great hall as everyone was sitting down. Allison saved her a seat next to the three of them. She had no idea how she would tell them that she was not going to be in classes with them this year. I hope they won't be mad at me she thought as she sat down. A few minutes later the food appeared and they began to eat.  
  
After breakfast they went back to their room to get ready for Charms class. Anndi knew she had to tell her friends. She thought hard about how she would do it and her defense.  
  
"Guys, I have to tell you something. You know how I was top in the class since our first year? Well Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have moved me to sixth year classes."  
  
"Does that mean we won't have classes together?" Allison asked. "But we've always had classes together."  
  
"Allison," Lindsay had started calming her down, "just because we won't have classes together doesn't mean we can't be friends."  
  
"Yeah. We should be happy for Anndi." Jess had stated.  
  
"You guys it will be the same as always, the only thing that will be different is that we won't have classes together." Anndi had started. "The three of you are my best friends. I would never leave you."  
  
At that they went to there first classes. Allison, Jess and Lindsay to Herbology, and Anndi to Charms. 


	4. Snape's Good Deed

Oliver and Sean were talking about the mystery girl from the train when Chris and Andrew came up.  
  
"You guys ready for Charms? Oh my God, are you still talking about that chick? Oliver just get over it. You'll probably never see her again." Chris said in a loud voice.  
  
"He had a rough morning Oliver. Don't let him get to you." Said Andrew calmly. "He found out that his mom was going to have another kid. Fifth one."  
  
"Yeah and now I won't be able to get that racing broom I really wanted for next years tryouts." Chris wined, "I really wanted a nice broom or an owl. But my duties as the oldest are coming back to haunt me."  
  
Oliver, Andrew, and Sean felt sorry for Chris, but they were happy that they did not cause his unhappiness. They started walking to Professor Flitwick's Charms classroom.  
  
"Welcome boys. Please sit down and wait for the last few to arrive." Professor Flitwick said in his high pitched voice. As they sat down in one of the back rows, Oliver noticed that someone was sitting on the other side. He did not have time to look closely at her because everyone started to file into the classroom. The first thing they did was practice their wrist movements from last year. Before they knew it class was over and they were off to the next class they had.  
  
"That was the most boring thing we have done all day!" said Andrew as they were leaving Flitwick's room. "So off to Potions now. Everyone ready for Snape?"  
  
As Andrew said this Oliver bumped into someone in the hall. "Sorry." they said at the same time. Neither of them realized that they were going the same way or had come from the same class.  
  
Down in the dungeons the air was cold and everything made you shiver. Oliver, Sean, Chris, and Andrew walking in taking seats in the back. They were talking about how Chris would have more responsibilities with the new baby on the way. Two minutes later class had started.  
  
"Welcome back to your first day of school." said a voice that made your spine tingle. "Today we will be working on a Sleeping Potion. Please get into groups of two. Four people at a station. You know how this goes."  
  
The four of them got to a station together and started making the potion. Half way through Snape yelled at a short dark haired girl who had put something in her potion to early.  
  
"Stupid girl! Look at the mess you made! Did you read your homework over the holidays? You are supposed to put the bat head in last!" the girl started to look upset at this and asked if she could go to the Hospital Wing. "Why? Do you feel stick because of what you did?" At that she ducked out of site and came back up with her face looking almost green. "Fine you may go. Mr. Wood, Ms. Shawcroft, please take her to the infirmary."  
  
The three of them gathered their stuff and started to the Hospital Wing. They stayed quiet until they were out of earshot of Snape's room.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Wendy. You couldn't help being sick." said Anndi in a comforting voice. "Snape hates everyone except for Slytherins you know that. Don't let him get to you like that."  
  
"Anyone could have made that mistake." Oliver said trying to sound worried. "He is an overrated git who needs to wash his hair more." All three of them laughed at this joke.  
  
In no time they were at the Hospital Wing talking to Madam Pomfrey about what happened. She allowed Wendy to stay and sent Oliver and Anndi to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"So. You think he needs to wash his hair more." Anndi said in a nervous tone. She had realized that Snape had sent her to take Wendy to the infirmary with her latest crush.  
  
"Umm, yeah. I guess." Said Oliver realizing the same thing. "My name is Oliver. How come I have never had classes with you before?"  
  
"Well I .umm.I'm only a fifth year. I moved up because I was top in my class and Professor McGonagall wanted me to do harder classes." She said in an uncertain voice. "My name is Anndi, by the way."  
  
After that they went into the great hall and got separated by their friends rushing to them to tell them the latest news.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has decided to let us have a Transfiguration Club this year. Whatever we want to transfigure we can! It will be great! How was Charms and Potions?" Allison had said all of this in almost one breath.  
  
"It was okay. We didn't do much in Charms and I got out of Potions early to take Wendy to the Hospital Wing with Oliver."  
  
"Who's Oliver?" said Lindsay and Jess at the same time.  
  
"He is that guy I told you about. Turns out that we have classes together and are in the same house too."  
  
"Wow, is he the Quidditch captain Anndi?" Allison asked, "cause if he is then you have a lot of competition for hi. Almost every girl in Gryffindor likes him because of the way he looks and flies."  
  
"I don't care if I have a lot of competition for him." Anndi said in a tone that suggested aggravation. "Does it really matter? He is a sixth year and I am just a stupid fifth year!" 


	5. Changes at Hogwarts

Oliver had the same conversation with his friends during lunch and dinner. He decided to go to the common room early that night to see if he could find Anndi. But with a lot of people in there after the first day of classes it was hard to find anyone. He searched everywhere for her but gave up and decided to go to bed.  
  
While Oliver was searching for Anndi she was up in here room writing a letter to her Muggle parents. She wanted to tell them that she had arrived at school safely and had decided to take the sixth year classes. She knew that they would be proud that she had tried to challenge herself this year. When she was done she tied the letter to Hermes' leg and he flew out the window. Anndi watched him fly into the darkness and then went to sleep.  
  
Allison and Jess woke Anndi up early so that they could ask her a couple questions about their Herbology homework that was "due first thing tomorrow morning." According to Jess.  
  
"Why can't I help you later?" asked a very sleepy Anndi.  
  
"Because there is something else." Said Allison in a very nervous tone. "Someone committed suicide last night."  
  
"Oh my god!" Anndi said sitting up and throwing her blankets back, "who was it? Why? Was it an accident?" her head was rushing with questions.  
  
"All we know is that Dumbledore wants everyone down in the great hall immediately." Lindsay said as she came into their room.  
  
Everyone in the great hall was extremely quiet when they got there. Anndi saw Oliver sitting with his head in his hands and his friends sitting around him. As they walked by she heard bits and pieces of what he was saying through tears. "Why would he do that? He was being so stupid. He could have talked to me." Anndi was really upset but what Oliver had said narrowed it down to half of the school.  
  
"Today is a dark day." Said Dumbledore as the last of the teachers arrived. "Early this morning a young student decided to end his wonderful life. In the event of recent happenings there will be no classes today. That is all."  
  
"What was his name?!" yelled half of the student population.  
  
"His name was Christopher Willaby. He was a sixth year in Gryffindor House." At this Oliver and Sean started to cry even harder then they were. All Andrew could do was sit there and stare at the table.  
  
"Wow. I wonder why anyone would kill themselves unless they were being really selfish. I know that I would-"  
  
"Shut up Allison!" Anndi yelled as she got up to go and see how Oliver was holding up. "This isn't the best time to tell us that you are an only child that is spoiled rotten."  
  
"Anndi, are you okay?" asked Lindsay in a very timid voice because she did not want to have Anndi yell at her.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to talk to Oliver." At this she left.  
  
Through tears Oliver could hear what Anndi had said to Allison and looked up only when she had put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oliver. Would you like to talk to anyone? I know it is hard and it feels weird and all, but I want you to know that I am here for you."  
  
"Thanks Anndi. I heard what you said to your friend. Was that really necessary?" Oliver said through tears and long sighs. "I don't really care but I would like to talk to someone. Do you want to meet me out on the Quidditch field in ten minutes?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in five." She said giving him a little squeeze and walking off.  
  
"Sorry, Allison. I just didn't want to hear about anything right then. Will you forgive me?" she said as she returned to her friends.  
  
"All is forgotten." Allison said and gave her a big hug. "Go meet Oliver." And the three of them walked off leaving Anndi there by herself. 


	6. Getting Close

Anndi got to the Quidditch field at 10:00. Oliver would be there in a couple minutes. But before those minutes where up he was there and stopped a couple feet in front of Anndi and collapsed onto the grass.  
  
"I can't believe he would kill himself. He was fine yesterday besides finding out that his mom was pregnant again. I wish I had known something about it. I could have stopped it or at least tried to."  
  
"Oliver, I know how it is to loose someone close to you. I'm not going to tell you anything that you will hear from thousands of others. You can always cry about anything because then you will at least get some sort of.something out of it." Anndi had lost track of what she was saying but got Oliver to laugh a little and all she wanted was for him to feel better. "It's not your fault. Even if you knew about it there wouldn't be much you could do. Trust me. I know about these things. When my friend died all I could do for weeks was cry and ask 'why' but I realized that with his death he taught me that my life was special to me and people did care about me too."  
  
"What does this have to do with Chris?" Oliver asked as he sniffed back tears.  
  
"Well, I guess I am trying to say that maybe Chris was hiding something that he didn't want to share with anyone. I did for the longest time. Oliver, I want you to know that I was suicidal myself." As she said all of this she sat down next to Oliver and was trying to hold back some of her own tears.  
  
"You were suicidal?! But why, how? You are smart and caring and you have a great life ahead of you."  
  
"I know that now. When I was suicidal I didn't look at it that way. All I saw was my parents yelling at me for breathing or something else that was stupid, my grades slipping even though they weren't and people saying the stupidest things about me. I didn't think that anyone cared about me until Aaron shot himself. He showed me that suicide is not the way out. It causes more problems and more pain. I didn't want to have my friends go through that again. He though that no one cared and that because his parents both had different religions that he had to pick. Oliver, I have never told anyone any of this. I have never been able to. I keep my feelings bottled up inside because I am afraid that if I show them someone will try things that I don't want to deal with."  
  
"Anndi, why didn't you tell anyone that you were suicidal? It's not a good idea. You could have gotten help or something. You could have talked to someone. I would say that you could have talked to me but we just met. But you can talk to me now. You know that right?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to overreact or something and I didn't want someone like Allison to go around and tell people the things that I said. I'm glad that I can talk to you because I have told you more than I tell my parents. And you can always talk to-"  
  
"ANNDI! WHERE ARE YOU?" came a shout from the entry to the stadium.  
  
"OLIVER! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" came another voice.  
  
As the figures came into view Oliver and Anndi made out the shapes of their friends. They looked at each other and their eyes sort of asked how their friends knew each other but Allison answered for them. "I forgot to mention that Andrew is one of my older brother's friends from grade school."  
  
"Why are you two out here?" asked Sean shaking as the cool September breeze stirred the air.  
  
"We were talking." Answered Oliver standing up. 


	7. Connections Unknown

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew one of her friends?" asked Oliver as they walked back to the common room.  
  
"I didn't know." Andrew tried to say without laughing. "I didn't think that you liked her that much. I guess that she would be your latest crush now."  
  
"Why does it matter if she is or isn't. I know you. If I say one way or the other you will be like 'Oliver has a crush' or 'Oliver and Anndi sitting' in a tree.' you spend too much time watching your older sister and her boyfriend making out." He replied trying not to laugh at his joke.  
  
"You know what. You are so annoying at times. I have to say that the way you two are acting now is a lot better than earlier this morning." Yelled Sean trying to be heard over Oliver and Andrew wrestling on the floor. "I hope you two are happy with looking stupid!" and he jumped in on beating up Oliver.  
  
Anndi and her friends were on their way to the library to talk when one of their least favorite people ran into them.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said the latest Slytherin bully." If it isn't Miss Mud- blood and her stupid little friends."  
  
"Will you just go away, Draco." Said Jess in an annoyed tone. "We don't want to be seen with a greasy haired monkey like yourself. Go back to the jungle."  
  
"I'd watch your back. You don't want half of the school to beat you up because of your stupid remarks."  
  
"It would be a quarter of the school because the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs aren't stupid enough to join your little group. They were smart enough to not be put in Slytherin." Lindsay said in a know it all tone.  
  
"Just because you are smart doesn't mean that you have to show it off Hawk." Draco said as her was walking away to meet up with Marcus Flint.  
  
"They are so annoying!" said Allison as they walked into the library. "Why can't they just leave well enough alone. You'd think that with everything that has happened today they would have some sort of feelings."  
  
"You have to remember Allison that Slytherins have no feelings. You should have heard some of them earlier. They said that Chris was just a stupid boy that couldn't handle anything." Jess said as they found a table in the corner by a window.  
  
The four friends talked about Chris and Oliver for a while and then the dinner bell rang. As they were walking to the great hall they saw some Ravenclaws gathered around a heap on the floor. When they got there they saw a small Gryffindor boy curled up on the floor. His name was Ryan Willaby. He was one of Chris' little brothers that was old enough to be in Hogwarts. No on knew why he was curled up on the floor. They had all assumed that it was because of Chris so they left. Anndi and her friends didn't know what to do so they left as well.  
  
By the time that Oliver, Andrew and Sean got there the food was almost gone. There weren't any open seats at the Gryffindor table besides the few at the front of the hall where Anndi, Lindsay and Jess were sitting. Oliver and his friends sat down next to them.  
  
"Where's Allison?" asked Andrew as he sat down.  
  
"Over with her boyfriend at the Ravenclaw table. She was done here and moved over there." Said Jess through a mouthful of pumpkin bread.  
  
The six of them had a blast during dinner. They had a mini food fight girls against boys and of course the girls won. After that they tried to see who could chug the most pumpkin juice. With all the laughter that came from their little corner of the world you would think that they were at a carnival or fair. At nine o'clock they all headed up to the Gryffindor common room. As Lindsay, Jess, Sean and Andrew climbed in the portrait hole Oliver pulled Anndi off to the side to talk.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today. I really appreciate it. And I want to let you know that I would do the same for you."  
  
"Oliver, what are you trying to get at. I'm not all that great at anything but making people feel better is something that makes me feel like I am good at something. I'm glad-"  
  
As Anndi's words kept making less and less sense Oliver leaned in to give her a kiss. But as their lips were half an inch apart Ryan came running up to them in a screaming fit.  
  
"Sly-Slytherins tried to-they put a spell on me. Oliver can you help me PLEASE."  
  
"What kind of spell did they cast?"  
  
"One that started with bibbity-bobbity.something. I ran off before they finished."  
  
"Ryan, that's not a spell. It's from a Muggle movie called Cinderella." Anndi said reassuringly.  
  
"Are you sure? They had their wands out and everything."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I was raised on Muggle movies. You aren't in any danger from those words."  
  
"Thanks." Ryan said as he climbed into the common room.  
  
"See you are good at something. You are good at lots of things. Just because it doesn't seem like it to you doesn't mean that it's not there. I guess the moment is kinda ruined now." Said Oliver in a whisper because the portrait was still open.  
  
"Are you coming in my dears?" said the pink lady in the picture. "It is getting late and I am tired.  
  
Anndi and Oliver climbed in the doorway and took their separate ways. It was getting late as the pink lady said and they had classes tomorrow. 


	8. Problems with Homework

Well Anndi was in her room she decided that if she really like Oliver as much as she seemed to, it would only be right to tell him.

__

I should tell him. It's only right. But what if he doesn't like me or even worse, stops talking to me completely? The same thoughts kept running through her head until she found her cauldron. "There it is." She said out loud.

"I'll be right back. You should tell either of them." Andrew said walked away from the table towards the boys' dorm. As he turned from Oliver he nearly ran into Anndi. Because of the incident he offered to help her carry the stuff to her table, which she was very happy to accept.

Andrew was gone for what seemed like hours. Oliver had given up working on his star charts and started staring out the window. After a while he found himself getting up and walking over to the couch in front of the fire.

"You okay?" Anndi asked. "You seem sort of out of it. It's understandable with everything that has happened lately. This is the first time I have lost a friend too. Granted he wasn't as close to me as he was to you, but still." At that her words trailed off into silence. She couldn't stop looking at him. She knew that losing Chris wasn't what has on his mind at this moment, but she didn't really know what else to say.

"Anndi, its not that. It's just that well, this is really hard for me to say."

"So just say it. You don't have to sugarcoat things for me."

"Ok, well its just personal stuff dealing with some female friends of mine," he started in an awkward tone. "One of them has been one of my closest friends for years, and the other—"

"Anndi! Oliver! Where were you guys at the feast? It was a blast!" Jess had stated, "I know you said not to bring you anything, but I thought it might help you with your charms and potions stuff." She finished turning towards Anndi.

"Thanks guys. Is it all over now?" she asked wondering if Oliver would ever get the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Yeah. Everyone is on their way back now." Sean answered her.

The four newly found friends looked back and forth between Oliver and Anndi. "Did we interrupt something?" asked Lindsay. "If we did, we can leave."

"No, no. It's fine. We were just finishing up or homework." Oliver said quickly so Anndi couldn't answer.

After that they all went up to their rooms to beat the crowd. As Oliver and Sean walked into their room they found Andrew reading on his bed.

"Did you tell her?" he asked Oliver.

"No. People started coming in from the feast."

"We did interrupt something. You should have told us. We would have left. What were you going to tell her?" Sean said in a wave of guilt.

"Nothing. I wasn't going to tell her anything. It wouldn't have worked out the way I hoped anyway." Oliver replied as he started to change out of his robes. "I just want to go to bed."

And with that note, Sean and Andrew left him alone to his thoughts.


	9. Problem Solving

UPDATE IN DISCLAIMER. PLEASE READ.  
  
It was nearly midnight went Anndi and her friends were climbing into bed.  
"What were you and Oliver really doing when we came in?" Allison asking in a question tone. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I mean, its not really any of our business and-"  
Anndi cut her off, "we were just finishing our homework, like he said." And at that, she climbing under her covers and pretended to fall asleep.  
After half an hour she assumed that everyone had fallen asleep and she left her dorm for the common room fire. She had planned to sit curled up in a blanket and contemplate what Oliver was saying. When she got there, she found someone already there.  
"I thought you might be coming down. I thought I would wait for you so we can finish our conversation." Oliver whispered to Anndi as she finished walking down the stairs.  
"I didn't know you would be down here, but okay, let's finish talking." She replied.  
"Well, like I was saying, there are two of my female friends that well. it's hard to explain, but I'll try. You see one of them likes me, and I like the other. The only problem is that if I go out with the one I like, the other one will get mad and upset. And vise versa. I really don't know what to do because I really like this girl, I guess the only question there is if she likes me." Oliver sighed with relief of somewhat getting this off his chest.  
"Well, I don't really know what to suggest or say. I have been in the same sort of situation before as well. And what I found was that it was easier to follow your heart rather than your head. But following just your heart can leave you with some very bad consequences. So I guess I am trying to say, follow your heart, but don't forget to listen to your head too. I've also found that following your head may hurt someone, but it is healthier for everyone."  
"Oh, that is good advice. And it does help. Thanks a lot Anndi. This means a lot to me."  
"No problem. Hopefully you could help me out with some of my little trifles too. We better go to bed though. Breakfast will come sooner than we think."  
With that Anndi and Oliver parted ways once again. Oliver had a good nights sleep. It was one of the best he had had all year. As for Anndi, she kept thinking about what Oliver said and her response. She was curious as to who the girls were, but she knew it was not her place to inquire about such things.  
That morning Anndi was the last one to wake up. Allison, Jess, and Lindsay had already gone down to breakfast. Anndi was scurrying about trying to get everything together for her classes. She ran out of time to eat so she conjured up some toast and bacon to eat on her way to Herbology. As she was walking down the stairs and eating, she found Sean awaiting someone.  
"Who you waiting for?" Anndi questioned.  
"Actually I'm waiting for you. I need to talk to you about something. Is that okay? I mean we are going to the same class so we can talk on the way."  
"Okay, that would be fine." She said after swallowing the last bite of her food.  
As they left the common room some of the younger student came running in to grab their books and parchment. Anndi and Sean took the semi-long way to the greenhouses because they wanted to finish their conversation before they arrived, but didn't have a lot of time to do it.  
"Look, I know I shouldn't be asking you these questions. But I would really like to know one way or the other. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Sean started with. "I'm 99% sure that everyone knows who Oliver likes, so I'll start with that part. And I am not going to put names in for the sake of saving people problems."  
"Okay."  
"I know that last night Oliver spoke with you about some of his friends that he has 'problems' with. I guess you can call it that. Anyway, I wanted to know what you think about him and his situation. But as separate things." He continued, "I'm not saying it is obvious or anything, but a lot of girls seem interesting in Oliver, but you seem like one who isn't. And a lot of guys seem to be interesting in you. I really don't want either of you to get hurt or hurt anyone."  
"Your done for a minute, right?" Anndi asked in a joking tone. "Honestly, I think the situation between Oliver and his friends is a normal teenage thing. I had to deal with it, and I did end up getting hurt, and so did one of my friends. I believe that in this situation Oliver will make the best decision he can. No matter what, someone will get hurt."  
"Alright. What about just Oliver as a person."  
"Oliver is a really great person and all. He seems really caring, and he's smart. To tell you the truth, Sean, I do like Oliver. But I know there is no way to be anything more than friends. Basically he could have anyone he wanted. Like you said, everyone has the hots for him. It's his choice who he goes out with. And no one, not your or me, can choose for him. As much as I would like to be able to call him my own, I know I will never be able too."  
Sean snickered, "that is very interesting. I never thought you would like Oliver. Every time he came near you, you seemed to push him away."  
At this they needed to pause their conversation. They arrived at the greenhouse, and although Madame Sprout was not there, they could not finish because Oliver was. They casually found some of their friends after setting a time in which to finish. Sean walked over to Oliver and they started talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. Anndi found her friend Annabelle and her boyfriend Tanner. They were talking about what they were going to get each other from Hogsmeade for Christmas.  
"Alright class, sorry for my postponement. I was being delayed by some very important business." Madame Sprout said as she unlocked the door to the greenhouse.  
"Where is your late note Miss Sprout?" asked Conner McMannor through a laugh thinking he would be funny.  
The class rolled their eyes, some of them laughed, while Madame Sprout retorted with, "it is not important where my 'note' is Mister McMannor. I do not need to explain to you why I am late. Everyone to their seats."  
It was obvious that something had distressed Madame Sprout. Anndi looked questioningly at Annabelle and mouthed, "what's wrong with her?" Annabelle shrugged not knowing the answer. This was a first for Annabelle was known for figuring things out about the professors.  
Class seemed to fly by after that. Everyone seemed to finish their assignments early as well. Because of this, Madame Sprout allowed them to leave early. Annabelle and Tanner left Anndi for Muggle Studies while Anndi joined Oliver and Sean for Astronomy. Andrew ended up going to the hospital wing after breakfast and Oliver was the only one who knew why.  
"Where's Andrew? Is he skipping today?" Sean asked Oliver hoping he would know.  
"He is in the hospital wing. Eat something bad I guess. No clue really. He was running out of the Great Hall when I was walking in."  
They spent their extra minutes working out one last quidditch play and then went off to Astronomy. When they arrived to the room, Sean and Oliver were talking about what they were going to do about their Potions project.  
"Sorry to stop you guys, but have you noticed that our classmates are not in the classroom, nor outside of it. Class is about to start and there is no note or anything." Anndi interrupted.  
As she was finishing her last thoughts, Professor Dumbledore came up to the classroom and posted a notice on the door.  
"I'm sorry students, but your astronomy class will be put off for a few days. Your professor needed to leave on urgent business." He stated in his announcement voice. "Please either go to your common room or to the Great Hall to await your lunch." Finishing what he needed to say he left without answer any of the questions the student had asked. 


End file.
